Electroluminescent lamps are typically formed as sandwiches of a number of layers, including a transparent substrate, a transparent front electrode, a phosphor layer, a dielectric layer, and a rear electrode. Other layers are often included. When electrical current is applied to the two electrodes, the phosphor layer emits light, the color of which is selectable depending, e.g., upon choice of the phosphors, use of filters, etc. Such lamps are suitable for many uses, one example being backlighting of automobile dashboards. Cost of such lamps is often a significant factor in their suitability for an application. Many applications also require the lamps to withstand high humidity conditions and meet other rigorous environmental or safety standards. It is common to form electroluminscent lamps by application of a general coating of conductive material on a large substrate panel, as by sputter coating, the coating providing the material for one of the electrodes, upon which the further layers are applied. Multiple EL lamps are then cut from the panel. It is known to protect the lamp from deleterious effects of moisture by encapsulating the entire cut-out lamp in a plastic film such as Aclar.RTM., or by encapsulating the lamp in Aclar and laminating the Aclar to itself using a thermoplastic adhesive material applied to the Aclar, both of which are steps that add to the expense of the lamp. This protection also serves to prevent electrical shorting between the two electrodes or failure at the edges of the lamp as well as eliminating shock hazards. It is also known to use in such lamps phosphor particles that have been individually encapsulated for protection against environmental conditions, but general encapsulation of the lamps has still been required or, if not generally encapsulated, the lamps have had drawbacks with respect to life expectancy, safety, etc.